


to the place that we always dreamed

by jrjsunflowers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrjsunflowers/pseuds/jrjsunflowers
Summary: TJ and Cyrus visit their swingset years down the line.





	to the place that we always dreamed

Cyrus watched as the heat filling the car melted the snowflakes that landed in his window every now and then. He untangled one of this hands from the blanket he wrapped around himself to rub TJ's arm. 

Coming back to Shadyside was always bittersweet. Every inch of the town was laced with memories. He met his best friends here, he fell in love with TJ here, he came to terms with who he was here. 

He watched the twinkling Christmas lights on his childhood house shut off as the house disappeared from view. 

Part of him would always miss this place but him and TJ were making new memories and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

They pulled to a stop in front of a stop sign and TJ reached under his seat and pulled out a CD. 

“What's this now?” He closed his eyes as a soft guitar traveled through the speakers. 

“Just something I burned for the drive,” his leg bounced and he rapidly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He took a breath and continued driving. “We have a long drive.” 

“Hey,” he turned his head to face him. “You seem nervous, do you want me to drive?” 

“I'm fine,” TJ glanced over before turning to face the road again. “More than fine.” 

“Honesty, I'm glad,” Cyrus pulled the blanket he brought with him up to his chest. “Long drives are only my favorite when I don't have to do any actual driving.” 

“Is this one of those drives where we talk the entire two hours or one where we sit in silence?” 

“I wish I could kiss you,” he leaned over the cup holders between them and rested his head on his shoulder. “Silence, please. You're the only person who gets the comfortable silence thing.” 

TJ didn't respond and Cyrus hummed to himself and closed his eyes. 

The rolled to a stop and he cracked one of his eyes open as he saw TJ put the car in park. “What's going on?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

He looked in his eyes as the song reached the chorus. 

“Look,” he nodded his head slightly towards the window. 

He focused his eyes past the fog and snow nearly covering the window and saw a swingset. 

_Their swingset._

The swingset where they first met, where they made up from their first fight, where they first held hands when they were both too nervous to acknowledge this unspoken thing between them. 

“Can we go?” He whipped his head around. 

He nodded and beamed at him. “Of course,” he bit his lip. “You go ahead. I need to warm up before going out into the snow again.” 

He put his hand on his cheek and kissed him before the heat of the car was washed away by the wind. 

He carefully made his way over, trying his hardest not to slip on the ice buried beneath the snow falling. A snowflake landed on his eyelash and he blinked it away. 

He wiped away the snow on his favorite swing and took a seat. The chains were icy as he grabbed on and he pulled his hands away to rub them together. 

The music in the car was suddenly loud enough to be heard across the park. 

_Come walk, my friend, with me to a place that we always dreamed._

He looked over his shoulder and tilted his head as TJ walked over to him. He ran his hand through his hair and it lifted before falling down onto his forehead again.

_You will know how it feels to be right where you're supposed to be._

For a second he caught a flash of the same TJ he met in this very spot. He looked over at the swing next to him and wondered what their lives would be like TJ didn't walk over to him, if he didn't invite him to swing, if they never met. 

He reached out to pull him in front of him and squeezed his hands. 

TJ grabbed onto the chains of the swing and pulled him up until they were eye level. 

“I'm so glad I met you,” Cyrus closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his. 

_And all I see is you holding me forever._

TJ let out a shaky breath. “Hey, wanna try something?” 

He put his hand on his chest and could feel his heart racing. “Of course,”

He let him go slowly so he could stand straight up. “Let's act out our first meeting,” he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Since we're here.” 

“Is this because of my audition coming up?” He beamed up at him. “Wanna put my acting skills to the test?” 

_As the day keeps on going on my face all my thoughts are showing._

“Or maybe mine,” he laughed to himself. 

“Let's do it,” he straightened his back. “But I'm not singing the song.” 

“Deal,” he walked over behind him. 

_Can you see it in my eyes?_

There was a minute where the only sound was the wind whirring past them and the creak of the swing slowly moving back and forth and the faint sound of the car radio in the distance.

_Calling you to a brand new life._

“You come here often?” 

_And all I see is you holding me, forever._

Cyrus kept his face straight for a brief moment before he burst out laughing. “I still can't believe you used such a cheesy-” he looked over his shoulder and saw TJ on one knee holding up a small ring. 

_Day by day we'll journey on through the storm and through the calm._

He put his hand over his mouth and hopped off the swing. 

“Cyrus,” TJ took a deep breath. 

He ran over and tackled him in the snow. 

There was ice melting onto his clothes and his fingers were uncomfortably cold but the only thing he could focus on was pressing his lips against his and nodding. 

“Yes,” he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Every single day of my life, yes,” he squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. 

“I had a whole speech,” he brushed his hair back. “I should have known I wouldn't get to use it.” 

“Don't think you got out of it. I still want to hear it someday.” 

_Day by day we'll find a way._

TJ grabbed his hand and slipped the engagement ring on. He noticed an engraving and pulled it closer to find a small swing set carved into it. “Anytime, underdog.” 

_Together._


End file.
